Death Battle 2: Purple Man vs Jeff the Killer
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's vs creppypasta! will Jeff finally go to sleep? or will the purple man can't...get a victory from Jeff?


(here's episode two of my pilot season of Death battle)

Demon:Fictional Serial killers...someof the most disturing people made in the internet!

Silver:But these two killers in fiction are some of the most sickest killers!

Demon:Like the Purple Man...the killer of Five Nights at Freddys!

Silver:And Jeff the Killer...The boy who murder his family and became a Proxy of Slenderman!

Demon:I'm Demon!

Silver:And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon:And it's our job to test they're weapon, armor,and skills to see who will win..a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon:Freddy Fazbear Pizza..a place of joy and happiness! Everything was great there!

Silver:But it was all destoyed by a kids murders, done by no one other than...The Purple Man!

The Purple Man:

Age:20's

YOB:?

Gender:Male

Birthplace:?

Demon:Man he's just like the Pyro..almost no info about him!

Silver:So lets talk about his feats!

 **-Never got caught for the murders he commited for 30 years**

 **-Stronge enough to rip animatronics apart in seconds**

 **-Is fast enough to get around Fazbear Fright in mere seconds**

 **-Can get into vents and small places**

Demon:But his weakness dose out weight his stregnths.

 **-scared of ghosts**

 **-never had combat experiance with anyone older then a kid**

 **-Can be fooled by a recording of a kids laughter**

 **-Dose get overconfident whem he's winning**

Silver: now time for my favorite part...THE WEAPONS!

Demon:we'll be giving him two different weapons, a knife and the Springtrap suit.

Silver:Even if he's using a regular old knife, the Sprimgtrap suit is something else!

Springtrap abilties:

 **-Makes him more stronger then he already is.**

 **-Makes him even faster as well**

 **-Is his new body after he died**

Demon:But there is some problem with the suit itself.

Springtrap weakness:

 **-will exposed parts of the purple guys body in various parts**

 **-Is broken down and easly breakable**

 **-One good shot on the body will kill the purple man**

Silver:But despite all that..the Purple Man is one of the most sickening characters ever made in Fictional history, if you see him...you're already dead!

(shows the Purple Man attacking Freddy in the save them mini game then showing the text"You Can't")

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver:Meet Jeff... and normal kid, with a normal life.

Demon:But that life changed after a bunch of kids attacked him and his younger brother Liu at bus stop to school.

Silver:Which help started making Jeff known by everyone as Jeff...the Killer!

Jeff the Killer

Age:16

YOB:?

Gender:Male

Brithplace:?

(shows Jeff killing a man while saying "Go...to...sleep!")

Demon:wow this kid has problems!

Silver:Well after seeing your face turn white, and leathery, your parents going to kill you, and being set on fire you'll be in the same boat as him.

Demon:True.

Silver:Enough talking, lets get to his ablitites!

Demon:Ok, first during the fight with the bullies at the bus stop Jeff somehow gain enhance strength and speed, and is impossible since adrinaline dosen't make anyone Superman.

Ablities:

 **-Enhance strength**

 **-Enhance speed**

 **-Enhance durable**

 **-Can withstand pain**

Silver:He also gain more abilties after he became a proxy of the one and only...Slenderman.

Abilities gain by Slenderman:

 **-Enhance all his already insane abilties**

 **-Made him smarter**

 **-Gave him amore durable body**

Silver:Now lets get to his feats!

 **-Has beaten a gang of bullies by himself twice**

 **-Killed his whole family(exept his brother)**

 **-Has survived a fight with Slenderman**

 **-Defeated Jane the Killer**

 **-Fought Zalgo**

Demon:Now for the weaknesses!

- **Has lost to Zalgo and Slenderman**

 **-Dosen't care for his own safety**

 **-Not the strongest in Slenderman's proxys**

 **-Isn't immortal, one good shot will kill him**

Silver:And the weapon we will give him is the kitchen knife he uses to kill his enemys!

Demon:Even though the knife isn't anything special, when held by Jeff is dangerous!

Silver:So when you see Jeff the Killer you better be ready to-

Jeff the Killer:Go...to...Sleep!

Silver:(Shudder)

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon:Ok the combtants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all!

Silver:It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(At Freddy Fazbear Pizza 12:00 pm)

Purple Man:Finnaly!All these machine are gone!(standing on top of all the broken animatronics)  
Time to leave this place.(Walking to the door)

Jeff the Killer:I don't think so.

Purple Man:What!? How did you get here!?

Jeff the Killer:You don't need to know that, all you need to know is that your my next victim!  
(laughing)

Purple Man:Let's see about that!(grabs knife)

Jeff the Killer:Oh we will!(takes out his knife)

FIGHT!

Purple Man:(Runs at Jeff)

Jeff the Killer:(Runs at Purple Man)

Purple Man:(Ducks down and stabs Jeff in the leg)

Jeff the Killer:Hehe, what was that supposed to do?(Grabs Purple Mans arm and stabs it)

Purple Man:Fuck!(Move away from Jeff and grabs his arm)

Jeff the killer:Like I said you're gonna die here!Hehe(walks closer to the Purple Man)

Purple Man:*Fuck! What Im I gonna do?!*(thought Purple Man looking around for something until he saw the Springtrap suit and smiles)

Jeff the Killer:What are you smiling about? You're about to die here!

Purple Man:Nothing, just this!(runs pass Jeff pushing him down and puts on the Springtrap suit and start laughing like a maniac)HAHA IM INVINCABLE NOW!HAHA I-(The suit closes on him and kills him right there)

Jeff The Killer:(Walks to the suit and kicks it)Dumbass!Goes and kills my job!  
(Starts to walk away)

Purple Man:(Gets up slowly)Hehehe(Smiles under the suit)

Jeff the Killer:(Turns around)Hmph this is a suprise. Why aren't you dead?

Purple Man:I told you... you can't kill me!(Runs at Jeff and grabs him by the face)

Jeff the Killer:!

Purple Man:(Throws Jeff right through a wall)

Jeff the Killer:Ok..now im angry!(Gets up) Now you're gonna di-(Looks around and sees he's not there) Where are you!?

Purple Man:Right behind you.

Jeff the Killer:Argh!(tries stabbing Purple mans hand but got grabbed)!

Purple Man:Hehe, like i said...IM INVINCABLE!(Grabs Jeffs body and throws him to the ground and slam his foot down Jeff stomach causing Jeff to spit out some blood)

Jeff the Killer:(Stays on the ground motionless)

Purple Man:Hehe, stupid kid(stand above Jeff)You can't kill evil! Hehe.

Jeff the Killer:(Smiles and grabs his knife and stabs one of Purple man exposed parts)Gotcha!

Purple Man:Fuck!(Falls and Grab his leg)You're supposed to be dead!(looks at Jeff)

Jeff the Killer:It takes more then what you did to kill me.(Walks closer to the Purple Man)

Purple Man:You can't kill me...I'M PURE EVIL!(Runs at Jeff)

Jeff the Killer:(Moves to the side and stabs him to the back of the head)

Purple Man:(Falls to the ground)But...Im...invinca-(stops when knife goes between his eyes)

Jeff the Killer:Shut were never it's time for you to Go...to...Sleep!

Purple Man:(Lays dead)

Jeff the Killer:(takes knife out of his head)I told you were my next victim!(Laughs like a maniac and walks away)

KO!

(Left side shows Jeff leaving Freddy Fazbears and on the right shows the spirits of the dead kids celebrating around The Purple Mans dead body)

Silver:Man that was awsome!

Demon:Yep! Even though it looked like the Purple Man won after the beating he gave Jeff in the Springtrap suit, but Jeff has survived more brutal fights. Like the time he fought Slenderman and the Creator of other Creepypastas, Zalgo!

Silver:Not to mention the crazy enhances he got from Slenderman and the fight with the enhances he got are way stronger then what the Purple Man. And anything he did to Jeff was nothing then what he has fought before.

Demon:Also theres a different in battle experience between these two Purple Man never fought anyone his only killing he done is with kids, people who couldn't fight back. While Jeff on the other hand fought people beyond his level, and survive, and killed them. Leaving this fight one sided.

Silver:Looks like this death really...suited the Purple Man!

Demon:The winners is Jeff the Killer!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver:Next time oooon Death Battle!

 **(Time to die Black Beast!...Shhhshhshh Raiden do you hear that?Hahaha!)**


End file.
